Etre avec toi
by Nami Himura
Summary: [CHAPITRE V en ligne, FIC FINIE] Elle est jalouse, impulsive, elle a mauvais caractère. Elle est jolie. Il se fiche de tout, il semble de mauvaise humeur. Il ne la regarde pas. Elle regardait un autre. [EPILOGUE]
1. Tomber amoureuse

**Titre :** Etre avec toi

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Hé non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… snif…

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment

**Couples :** … Suspense !

C'est ma première fic sur Naruto, je me lance pour la publier !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Je dédicace cette fic à ceux qui n'ont pas toujours eu confiance en eux. Et qui se reconnaîtront.

_Chapitre I : Tomber amoureuse_

Ino était assise sur le comptoir de la boutique de fleurs de ses parents.

Elle attendait, en chantonnant, allant de temps en temps arroser les plantes.

La jeune fille venait de fêter ses 17 ans. Elle était devenue très jolie, tout en formes et en muscles. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé, et, noués en queue de cheval, battaient souplement sa taille, qu'elle avait fine.

Ino avait également obtenu le grade de chuunin l'année passée. Elle s'était présentée après un entraînement énorme, et avait réussi, à l'inverse de Sakura et Hinata, qui avaient tenté en même temps qu'elle.

Mais ça, Ino savait pourquoi.

Avec un sourire, elle se remémora le premier baiser de Sakura et Sasuke, l'année dernière. Son amie n'avait pas vraiment consacré son temps à l'entraînement…

Hinata, quant à elle, avait gagné en assurance mais pas en puissance. Mais cette année, elle retentait, tout comme Sakura.

Ino soupira.

C'était rare une journée sans mission, et elle était obligée de tenir le magasin ouvert.

En plus, personne ne venait la voir.

En un mot, c'était l'ennui.

Elle aperçut par l'ouverture de la porte Sakura et Sasuke. Son amie souriait et semblait radieuse.

Ino sourit tendrement.

C'était il y a deux ans déjà. Elle se souvient…

Flash Back

_« Sakura… déjà ne me regarde pas avec cet air suspicieux. « _

_« De quoi voulais tu me parler ? »_

_« Tu sais, les disputes de gamines, il faut que ça finisse…Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas perdre face à toi. Concernant Sasuke… »_

_« Je ne renoncerai pas. »_

_« Tu me laisses finir ? »_

_« … Pardon. »_

_« J'abandonne notre « rivalité ». Je considère que nous ne sommes plus rivales. En d'autres termes, tu as Sasuke, si c'est plus clair. »_

_« Tu te sens bien, Ino ? »_

_« Parfaitement. Les amitiés gâchées, c'est nul. Et tu vois comme moi que la plus proche de Sasuke, celle qui l'aide, le soutient… C'est pas moi, Sakura. Sasuke ne sait pas que j'existe. Et entre nous, je ne me vois pas vieillir avec lui._

_Bien sûr, il a toutes les qualités pour être aimé. Mais tu vois, toi dont l'amour crève les yeux, toi que Sasuke a reconnue… Et bien je ne serai jamais comme toi, Sakura. Sasuke est un être qui me sera toujours inaccessible. Comment continuer d'aimer un courant d'air, une image, une chimère ? Impossible pour moi. Nous sommes trop loins. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il attend, il n'est pas fait pour moi. Et vu mon sale caractère, l'harmonie est loin d'être parfaite._

_Tout nous sépare, tu vois. Je crois… que j'étais jalouse de te voir devenue si jolie, par le pouvoir de l'amour. J'étais sûrement aveuglée par ce sentiment de rivalité. Etais je encore amoureuse de lui ces dernières années ?_

_Il faut grandir et savoir rendre les armes au bon moment. Je déteste les combats inutiles, comme celui là._

_Je préfère récupérer ton amitié plutôt que de courir derrière une image qui s'éloigne de plus en plus… Entre nous, c'est risible comme situation !_

_Et puis, Sakura… C'est toi qu'il aime, termina Ino sur un sourire. _

_Pfff Il m'en aura fallu du temps pour lâcher le morceau et réaliser tout ça… »_

_« Ino… »_

_« Je n'ai pas perdu Sakura. J'ai su me retirer à temps du combat. »_

_« Mais Ino… »_

_Sakura fixait son amie d'enfance avec tristesse._

_« Ino… Tu pleures… »_

Fin flash back

Ce jour là, Sakura avait dit à Ino après avoir essuyé ses larmes « tu ne perds pas, mais tu as certainement gagné beaucoup plus que moi. J'envie celui que tu choisiras. »

Et Ino avait toujours le même sourire.

Le temps passait, et Ino était inébranlable…

Elle s'était entraînée comme une folle pour devenir chuunin.

Pour oublier que Sasuke n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait.

Peut être pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle en était capable…

Elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Aujourd'hui, Ino avait parfaitement oublié Sasuke. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui la rendrait heureuse.

Quelqu'un de plus proche… Qu'elle voyait tous les jours.

Quelqu'un qui partageait les difficultés quotidiennes…

Un dragueur ? Oh ça non, Ino détestait les play boy. Elle savait que ceux qui restent silencieux réservent souvent d'agréables surprises.

Non, elle n'était pas encore amoureuse. Mais elle avait su réaliser que cette personne comptait plus que Sasuke n'avait pu réellement le faire.

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille réarrangea un bouquet, et se rassit.

Tomber amoureuse… C'était d'abord tomber.

Elle attendrait un événement qui fera surgir la réponse à sa question muette.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A quelques pâtés de maisons de là, une personne fut prise de crise d'éternuements.

« Mendokusee… Quelqu'un doit parler de moi… »

A suivre…

Une question ? Des commentaires ? Une solution : le bouton en bas à gauche ! XD


	2. C'est d'abord tomber

**Titre :** Etre avec toi

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Hé non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… snif…

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment

**Couples :** … Suspense !

C'est ma première fic sur Naruto, je me lance pour la publier !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Je dédicace cette fic à ceux qui n'ont pas toujours eu confiance en eux. Et qui se reconnaîtront.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Miss Goupil** : Ma Bouchou ! Que c'est gentil de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Alors, là tu vas découvrir de qui Ino est amoureuse… C'est mon couple fétiche dans Naruto ! XD Je suis contente que ce début te plaise, ma puce. Je t'adore et je t'embrasse très fooort !

**LilyB** : Ce n'est pas un slash lol mais tu vas y survivre ? Marrant parce que je fais des fics sur les mangas que tu connais pas lol Merci de me lire quand même, voici la suite !

**Annoying Took** : Contente que tu aimes, voilà la suite !

**Dodie Rogue** : Review claire et précise ! XD voilà le chapitre II !

**Marionnet**te : Bonne intuition ! Merci de tes conseils, et bonne lecture !

**Wish** : Un Ino/Neji ? lol ! C'est vrai que ce serait fun, je l'avoue, mais ta première idée était la bonne ! Un jour j'écrirais peut être un Ino/Neji quand je serais plus droguée au Ino/Shika (ça risque de prendre du temps)

**Shikappeps** : Voui c'est un Shika/Ino ! XD Etant fan de ce couple, ça pouvait pas être autrement ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Ishime** : Ah ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu m'aies lue, ça me fait super plaisir XD Hé oui un Shika/Ino, j'adore ce couple, tout comme toi ! Comme tu le vois, je continue cette fic ! Héhé bonne lecture de ce chapitre II ! Merci pour la ptite correction ! XD Je réponds à ton mail, j'ai des problèmes avec ma boîte mail... Bisous !

**Etlalanne** : Merci bien, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Alison Sullivan** : Vive le Shika/Ino ! Merci de ta review ! Allez Sasuke, va jouer avec ta barbie lol Suis contente que t'aimes et voici la suite !

**Kennedy** : Contente que t'apprécies, et voilà la réponse à ta question : la suite tout de suite ! (humour vaseux, je vais me cacher)

**Kali29** : Merci ma gauffronutellavore ! J'espère que ce chapitre II te plaira autant que le premier !

**Yami Aku** : Nyaaah c'est adorable d'être passée lire ! Ta review me fait super plaisir, vraiment ! Suis toute contente ! Merci de tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous ma belle !

Pardon de ce retard, j'ai pas mal de soucis avec mon ordinateur… J'adore ces engins ! XD

_Chapitre II : … C'est d'abord tomber_

Ino est quelqu'un de… vif. Non. Stressée. Hyperactive.

Elle représente le mouvement perpétuel, cette fille.

Mendokusee… Ce qu'elle peut être pénible, à s'agiter dans tous les sens !

Ha, et depuis qu'elle est chuunin, je me la tape la moitié des missions ! Enfin, mieux veut elle que Sakura ou Sasuke, ou même ce crétin de Naruto.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Sasuke, Ino a dû faire une croix dessus depuis qu'il sort avec Sakura. Un beau petit couple niais. Sakura s'évertue à lui raconter les potins de Konoha, et Sasuke, fidèle à lui-même, demeure aussi expressif qu'un navet, avec son air bovin.

Pfff… Il fait chaud.

Je suis allongé juste devant son magasin, écrasé par la chaleur.

J'ai même du mal à respirer.

Et Ino va et vient à une allure qui me rend malade.

C'est prouvé, cette fille a vraiment un problème.

Elle est trop consciencieuse dans son boulot, ça la perdra.

…

Quand même. Elle a changé depuis la formation de notre équipe.

Ca la rend tout autre de ne plus l'entendre parler de Sasuke.

C'est vrai, c'était agaçant…

Et puis… Ses cheveux ont repoussé. C'est vraiment mieux. Elle est beaucoup plus gracieuse avec sa longue chevelure blonde…

… Non mais à quoi je pense, moi ?

C'est que je la complimenterai !

Après tout, Ino ne manque pas de prétendants. Mais je crois qu'elle s'en fiche, elle me l'a encore dit hier.

Tant mieux.

… Enfin, je veux dire, tant mieux, comme ça elle ne me déballe pas ses affaires de cœur.

Tu t'arrêtes jamais, Ino ? Elle ne cesse pas de gigoter derrière ses fleurs…

J'ai chaud pour elle…

C'est fou ce qu'elle a grandi.

Mine de rien, elle est devenue très jolie.

… Bon, le soleil a des incidences néfastes sur moi !

Voilà déjà un quart d'heure que je disserte sur Ino et que je la mate !

Ca suffit !

Ca doit être l'insolation qui approche.

De toutes façons, elle ne m'aime pas. Enfin, j'en suis pratiquement sûr. On est beaucoup trop différents, je ne suis pas un sombre héros vengeur comme Sasuke qu'elle a tant aimé… Je suis Shikamaru le flemmard qu'on engueule à loisir quand il y a un problème…

Ah ça…

Ino est chiante.

C'est peut être le propre des filles, être chiante.

Chiante et jolie. Chiante et pourtant charmante. Séduisante.

Elle est douloureusement belle.

Elle peut être gentille, notons. Elle se souvient chaque année de ma date d'anniversaire.

Et elle est bien plus réfléchie qu'avant.

'Suffit de la voir en mission. Elle est pas passée chuunin pour rien !

Elle parle moins qu'avant. Un peu plus rêveuse peut être. En tout cas elle ne parle plus pour ne rien dire.

Mais elle reste Ino. Ino Yamanaka, la butée, la têtue, au mauvais caractère.

Trop surexcitée. Survoltée ?

Quoi qu'en ce moment elle a plutôt les pieds sur terre.

Comparée aux autres filles de Konoha, qui attendent le prince charmant.

Je m'étire dans un soupir.

C'est ridicule, d'attendre le prince charmant. Je lui ai dit, à Ino.

T'es bête d'attendre Sasuke, il te regardera jamais, il a pas besoin de toi.

Croyez vous qu'elle m'a écoutée…

Les filles lisent trop de romans à l'eau de rose.

Pfff…

Mais bon, je dis plus rien, Ino a dû abandonner Sasuke.

Elle a grandi, quand même…

C'est la seule de Konoha à être célibataire.

Enfin, ça c'est ce que m'a dit Kiba. Il lui tourne autour depuis des mois, cet imbécile.

Tss il faut vraiment être aussi atteint que Kiba pour se heurter au caractère d'Ino.

Je sais de quoi je parle, je me faisais houspiller tous les jours du temps d'Asuma.

Et avec le temps, ça s'est pas arrangé.

Mendokusee, quelle fille difficile à vivre…

N'empêche, elle est intrigante. De nous tous, elle a le plus changé. Même si elle reste caractérielle et impulsive, elle semble lointaine…

Prenez moi pour un imbécile, mais l'éclat de ses yeux a changé.

…

Bien sûr que non, je ne joue pas au voyeur ! Non mais !

Je suis quand même souvent avec elle, et je ne suis pas aveugle !

Je devrais arrêter, on dirait un ado frustré.

Dingue ce que je peux en déverser sur elle…

Bon, assez traîné, je vais rentrer.

Ca ne m'avancera pas à grand-chose de rester planté là.

Je me lève finalement et je quitte les lieux, laissant derrière moi Ino et la boutique.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Allons bon, voilà que j'éternue en pleine chaleur !

« Mendokusee… Quelqu'un doit parler de moi… »

Tss, quelle journée…

* * *

A suivre !

Vos réactions sont les bienvenues !


	3. Parlez moi d'amour

**Titre :** Etre avec toi

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Hé non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… snif…

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment

**Couples :** … Suspense !

C'est ma première fic sur Naruto, je me lance pour la publier !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Je dédicace cette fic à ceux qui n'ont pas toujours eu confiance en eux. Et qui se reconnaîtront.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard sur cette fic mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, et il me plaît moyennement. J'espère qu'à vous il vous plaira, merci à tous d'avoir lu !

**Miss Goupil : **Douée pour les POV ? C'est gentil, mon soleil, je t'adore ! Merci pour tes compliments ça me va droit au cœur, et puis vivement ton retour… Tu me maaaanques ! Voici le chapitre 3 qui, j'espère te plaira ! Bisous !

**Ariall: **S'lut ma p'tite sœur ! Comme promis, voilà la suite tant attendue, suis désolée de ce retard ! J'espère que tu aimeras, merci de ta gentille review en tout cas ! smouach !

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi**: Merci pour cette sympathique review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic, vraiment ! Fan du ShikaIno ? (nami yeux en nétoiles) Voici le chapitre 3 qui m'a donné du mal ! XD bonne lecture !

**Wish: **Ah, toi aussi tu vomis sur le Sakura/Naruto ? Moi y a rien à faire ça passe pas du tout ! Par contre le Naruto/Hinata j'aime bien. Sauf si ça tourne au sirupeux XD ! C'est vrai, Hinata va très bien avec les ténébreux, entièrement d'accord ! AHHH Fan du ShikaIno ! Dans mes bras ! XD Je trouve qu'on n'est pas assez nombreux à les adorer ! En tout cas, merci de ta review et bonne lecture de ce chapitre ! T'as raison, c'est pas gagné XD

**Tashiya: **Alors, Mendokusee, c'est l'expression favorite de Shika, qui correspond à "quelle galère" ! Il le dit beaucoup dans l'anime, j'aurais dû mettre une note... Désolée ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes !

**Isil: **J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre ! Merci de ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Bonne lecture !

**LilyB: **Ouais j'ai toujours été un mec mdr ! Merci pour les compliments, ça me touche ! Pas grave si tu lis pas la suite, je ferai un slash un de ces quatre ! XD bisous la belle !

**Ino Nara: **Ouaou, une fan acharné du ShikaIno ? Génial, tu vas te faire des amis toi ! Merci pour ta review dynamique, et tu es exaucée voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Cassy-chan: **J'me suis pas arrêtée ! Enfin pas encore XD ! J'ai eu un mal fou à mettre ce chapitre en forme voilà pourquoi ça m'a pris du temps ! Désolée ! Voici la suite, enfin !

**Rossignol chan: **Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je sais plus où me mettre moi ! XD Je sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais mettre, sincèrement, mais ça va durer un peu quand même. Ravie que tu aimes ma fic, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Elenthya**: Tu as raison, il réfléchit trop ! Mais bon ça lui fait de quoi s'occuper XD ! Encore une fan du ShikaIno, chuis comblée ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre, merci d'avoir reviewé ! A la prochaine !

* * *

_Chapitre III: Parlez moi d'amour_

Ino était assise au bord de la rivière, les pieds dans l'eau, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était ravie : Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura et elle venaient de terminer une mission de type B, et Shikamaru l'avait félicitée, une vague rougeur sur les joues et le regard fuyant.

Elle se sentait sur un petit nuage. Il ne la félicitait jamais, d'ordinaire. Et comme il était plutôt avare de compliments, elle savait qu'elle avait vraiment fait du bon travail.

C'était vrai, Ino aimait beaucoup Shikamaru. C'était une personne très proche d'elle, et même s'il ne disait rien, elle savait qu'il était là en cas de coups durs. Ino était beaucoup plus sensible à ça. Il montrait juste par sa présence qu'il était là pour elle.

Cela lui suffisait pour être comblée de bonheur.

Elle pouvait lui confier ses peines, ses secrets, il l'écoutait sans rien dire. Parfois elle s'énervait contre son flegme habituel, mais c'était pour la forme. Elle savait bien qu'il l'écoutait.

Ino se glissa tout habillée dans l'eau froide. Il faisait chaud et elle adorait se baigner, autant ne pas se priver…

Depuis quelques temps, ses sentiments pour le jeune Nara avaient évolué. C'était encore très maladroit, mais c'était là. Une affection profonde. Ce n'était pas un amour de jeunesse comme Sasuke qu'elle n'appréciait que pour ses beaux yeux. Elle aimait Shikamaru avec tendresse et sincérité. Elle le connaissait bien mieux que quiconque. Mais c'était un amour naissant et timide… Elle ne savait pas bien s'y prendre.

Ino détacha ses cheveux pour les mouiller avec délice.

… C'était très joli tout ça, mais si Shikamaru ne l'aimait pas ? Elle aurait l'air bien bête, et elle ne tenait pas à passer pour une idiote. Elle avait sa fierté !

Autant mettre ses inquiétudes au panier, se disait elle, et attendre qu'il montre une ouverture qui me permette de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Parce qu'après tout elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que _lui_ pensait.

Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, ne voulant plus penser à ça de façon trop sérieuse. Elle allait avoir des rides à force de réfléchir !

« Ino ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans l'eau ? »

Elle se retourna, faisant jaillir des gouttes d'eau autour d'elle.

« Et tout habillée en plus ? Mais t'as quel âge ? »

Et bien, il suffit de parler du loup pour qu'il montre son museau, se dit Ino.

« Mon cher Shikamaru, comme tu peux le voir, je profite de la fraîcheur de la rivière, je n'aime pas avoir chaud. » répondit la jeune fille sur un ton léger.

« Tu vas attraper la mort, tu ferais mieux de sortir » lâcha t il d'un ton fatigué.

« Mais enfin, t'es pas ma mère ! »

« Je dis ça je dis rien, la crève c'est vite attrapé, tu sais. »

Elle regarda Shikamaru s'installer tranquillement dans l'herbe.

« Et… Tu me voulais quoi ? » Fit Ino en exécutant quelques brasses.

« Rien. Je m'ennuyais et comme tu n'étais pas à la boutique… » Soupira t il. « Je suis crevé. »

« Tu m'as pas assez vue pendant la mission, toi ? »

« Disons que tu ne t'es pas assez plainte… 'Pas eu le quota de plaintes de la journée… » sourit Shikamaru.

Ino fit la moue.

« C'est ça, fais le malin, espèce de flemmard ! » Bouda t elle en tirant la langue fort peu élégamment.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Ino demeurait dans l'eau, ravie de l'effet que cela lui procurait. L'eau ruisselant sur son corps était en effet une délicieuse sensation, et un sourire s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

Shikamaru mâchonnait pensivement un brin d'herbe, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire… La situation était pas enviable, et essayer d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée quand soi même on était pas réellement sûr de ce qu'on pensait… C'était galère.

Il ôta la brindille de sa bouche et se redressa.

« Bon, Ino, sors de l'eau, je te préviens tu vas attraper une crève carabinée ! »

« Ecoute, Shikamaru. Tu n'es pas ma mère, en quoi ça t'agace que je soies dans l'eau ? J'ai mes vêtements et je ne fais rien de mal ! »

Il eut un accès de sang au visage en songeant à ce que donnerait Ino sans vêtements dans l'eau de la rivière. Mais il fallait se reprendre.

« La prochaine mission c'est dans deux jours. Si t'es malade, ce sera galère. »

Elle soupira exagérément et sortit de l'eau. C'était pas le moment de se disputer pour des bêtises de gamins, et puis… Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui tenir tête. Elle essora ses cheveux puis s'assit à côté de lui.

« Dis moi, essaierai tu de devenir plus borné que moi ? » Fit elle avec un sourire taquin.

« Pas spécialement… Mais j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter de ta santé, non ? »

Ino ne dit rien, mais entoura ses genoux de ses bras et resta silencieuse. Ce serait peut être pour aujourd'hui finalement. Il avait l'air de se soucier de sa santé. Cela la fit sourire, même si ce n'était que pour une mission débile. Elle avait peut être une chance ?

La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer. La situation s'y prêtait en tous points.

« Dis, Ino… »

« Qu… Quoi ? » répondit la fleuriste, avec appréhension.

« Kiba t'a encore tourné autour, non ? »

« Heu… Et bien c'est-à-dire que… » Paniqua t elle, confuse. Qu'est ce que venait faire cet imbécile de Kiba dans la conversation ?

« Ah je vois… »

« Tu vois quoi ? Que c'est un pervers indéfinissable ? Je t'applaudis, j'avais pas encore remarqué… » Ironisa Ino, en se rappelant que l'Inuzuka lui avait mis la main aux fesses ce matin.

« Oh ça va, vous vous entendez plutôt bien… Et lui aussi est célibataire. » Conclut Shikamaru comme si ça réglait l'affaire.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend Shikamaru ? Je n'en n'ai rien à faire de Kiba, en quoi il m'intéresserait ce beau parleur ? Franchement, je comprends pas là. »

Ino était vexée. Ce ne serait définitivement pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi on en venait à Kiba ? Ca fichait tout en l'air !

Elle observa le jeune Nara se lever lentement et s'étirer, avant de lui tendre la main.

« On rentre, Ino ? »

Ha, il était malin de détourner la conversation comme ça…

« C'est bon, je peux me lever seule… » Grogna Ino, rougissante, joignant le geste à la parole.

Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche sur le chemin du retour. Ino regrettait ce silence, et voulut prendre les devants, tant pis pour la dignité si elle se faisait jeter.

Ainsi, juste à l'orée du bois à quelques pas du village, elle s'arrêta. Shikamaru mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser et de se retourner vers elle, en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Si… Si Kiba me plaisait vraiment et que… je sortais avec. Qu'est ce que ça te ferait ? Réponds moi franchement. S'il te plaît. »

Shikamaru porta une main à son front, l'air ennuyé. Ino avait toujours été horriblement compliquée à comprendre. Kiba l'énervait, et maintenant elle en reparlait ! Mendokusee…

« Ca me dérangerait. » Répondit il du tac au tac, une vague rougeur sur les joues.

« Ah… Ah bon… »

« Je n'aime pas qu'il te tourne autour. »

Ino ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'était vraiment pas clair du tout, là ! Mais ce serait certainement son unique chance. Il ne fallait pas la gâcher. Elle inspira profondément avant de lui lancer :

« Moi, Kiba, je ne l'aime pas. Les dragueurs ne m'intéressent pas. »

_Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de balancer de telles incongruités ?_ Paniqua t elle.

« Je sais, Ino. Tu m'as déjà dit. »

_Mais où on s'embarque, là ? Ca tient du dialogue de sourds… _songea t il.

Ino triturait ses doigts, gênée. Comment lui dire ? Là elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, c'était trop tard.

« En fait… » Commença t elle d'une petite voix, « Je suis amoureuse. Je sais pas du tout comment faire, comment dire, je sais rien, moi ! La personne que j'aime, c'est un râleur flemmard qui traîne toujours les pieds et qui pionce la moitié de la journée, et qui se trouve exactement en face de moi ! Alors, Shikamaru, comment tu ferais toi, si celle que tu aimais se trouvait devant toi ? » Acheva Ino, plantant finalement son regard plein d'espoir dans ses yeux.

Le jeune Nara resta silencieux, regardant de côté, les joues rouges, avant de lui tendre la main, la moue boudeuse, toujours sans la regarder.

« Ca te va comme réponse… Ino ? »

Elle sourit devant la maladresse de Shikamaru. C'était tellement adorable…

Le cœur léger, elle mit sa main dans la sienne. Ses mains étaient calleuses, mais elle s'en fichait.

« Merci… »

Shikamaru soupira. Les femmes étaient tellement compliquées. Ino surtout. Mais il aimait ce qui était compliqué malgré tout.

« Bah de rien, Ino… »

Et juste avant de la laisser à la porte du magasin, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec lassitude, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était râleur, flemmard, feignant. Et elle, butée, jalouse et dotée d'un sale caractère. Sacré couple.

* * *

A suivre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai eu un mal fou avec ce chapitre… Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas XD !


	4. Dites le avec des fleurs

**Titre :** Etre avec toi

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Hé non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… snif…

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment

**Couples :** Shika/Ino

**Notes :** Cette fic n'est pas morte, je continue de la publier ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ! XD

Je dédicace cette fic à ceux qui n'ont pas toujours eu confiance en eux. Et qui se reconnaîtront.

* * *

_Chapitre IV : Dites le avec des fleurs_

Ino rêvassait, assise sur le comptoir de la boutique. Incapable de songer à autre chose que son cher et tendre, elle chantonnait doucement en démêlant ses longs cheveux couleur d'or. Fronçant le nez lorsqu'elle tombait sur un nœud, son regard restait suspendu dans le vide. Elle se sentait extrêmement légère, comme si on avait ôté un poids énorme de ses épaules.

Finissant de prendre soin de son abondante chevelure, elle joignit les mains sur son tablier vert clair qu'elle avait attentivement lavé le matin même.

Lors de ses journées de congé, Ino devait s'occuper du magasin familial. En ce moment même, elle attendait fébrilement la relève, assurée par sa mère, afin d'aller réapprovisionner leurs stocks. C'était son devoir, et en temps normal, elle le détestait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une envie folle de sortir profiter de l'été brûlant, même si elle devait ramener deux ou trois paniers de fleurs fraîches.

Et puis, elle aurait des chances de voir Shikamaru, bien sûr. Elle réussirait bien à le motiver pour la suivre !

Ino eut un tendre petit sourire. Son flegmatique petit ami lui inspirait toujours beaucoup d'indulgence. Elle n'avait jamais le cœur à le disputer pour sa flemme, et souvent, lui donnait simplement une tape à l'arrière du crâne, pour la forme.

Et il râlait. Pour la forme.

« Ino ? Me voilà, tu peux t'occuper des… »

Mais Yamanaka mère n'a pas eu le temps d'achever sa phrase, que sa fille avait bondi du comptoir à sa vue, détaché son tablier, et telle une flèche, avait filé à l'extérieur non sans avoir récupéré les paniers d'osier.

« Merci Maman ! Je reviens ce soir ! » L'entendit elle hurler au loin.

Yamanaka-san écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Jamais Ino n'avait manifesté tant de joie à aller ramasser des fleurs…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shikamaru flemmardait, allongé dans l'herbe, comme à son habitude. Ino était très ponctuelle, elle ne tarderait certainement pas…

« Shikamaru-kun ! » Fit une voix derrière lui.

Et allez, j'aurais dû m'en douter…

Il se releva nonchalamment, affichant sa moue boudeuse et ennuyée.

« Mendokusee… Tu es en avance, Ino… »

« Bah, ça ira quand même, non ? » Claironna la jeune fille. « Allez, suis moi, je sais où cueillir les cosmos… » Poursuivit elle.

« Tu crois quand même pas que je vais faire ta récolte de fleurs, non ? » Marmonna Shikamaru, un brin scandalisé.

« Mais non, idiot, je te demande juste de m'accompagner ! »

« Dans ce cas, je te suis. » Soupira t il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ino avait déjà rempli deux paniers entiers et elle continuait à cueillir, se baissant et se relevant sans cesse. Shikamaru nota que c'était un excellent exercice pour l'endurance. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit d'un si bon niveau aujourd'hui.

Et puis, quoi qu'on en dise, elle était vraiment très jolie. Il se surprit à sourire tendrement en la regardant. Bon, il n'avait jamais été très intéressé par les femmes. Il eut une brève vision de sa propre mère, qu'il considérait comme un véritable dragon. Les femmes étaient là pour tenir un ménage correctement, point barre.

Pourtant…

« Shikamaru-kun ! » Cria soudain la jeune fille, agitant la main.

« Moui ? »

« Ca y est, j'ai fini le troisième panier ! » Fit elle, lui dédiant un sourire dénué de toute tension, sans la moindre trace de fatigue.

_« Dis P'pa… Pourquoi as-tu épousé une femme avec un caractère pareil ? »_

_« Ta mère a un sourire très tendre parfois, tu sais… Je crois que c'est pour ça… » _

En observant le sourire de sa belle, Shikamaru sentit son cœur se serrer.

_J'peux pas dire que je comprends… Parce que les femmes, y'a rien à y comprendre… Mais au moins, P'pa, je trouve ta réponse beaucoup moins ridicule… Et peut être que finalement, quand tu me demanderas pourquoi j'ai choisi une femme pareille, je te répondrai la même chose… _

« Tu es dans la lune, Shika… » Soupira Ino.

« Ouais… » Répondit il, songeur.

Ino s'assit finalement à ses côtés, s'autorisant une pause après son dur labeur. Shikamaru jouait pensivement avec une cosmos, la tournant entre ses doigts. Puis, contrairement à son habitude, il lui vint une idée très particulière.

« Ino, surtout ne bouge pas… » Souffla t il en se redressant.

La jeune fille resta interdite en entendant soudain le ton du jeune homme. Elle sentit alors ses doigts parcourir la masse de ses cheveux, défaire son habituelle queue de cheval, lisser délicatement ses mèches… Elle se laissa faire, profitant de cette soudaine tendresse…

« Voilà, c'est terminé… » Marmonna t il, s'écartant d'elle à regret.

Elle ne répondit rien, un peu embarrassée. Levant la main pour la porter à ses tempes, elle fit chuter un pétale blanc sur sa jambe.

« Les cosmos te vont vraiment bien, Ino… Tu es très jolie comme ça… » Fit Shikamaru, hésitant légèrement.

Elle éclata alors d'un rire cristallin, emplissant toute la vallée de sa bonne humeur et sa vivacité habituelle.

« T'es vraiment le meilleur, Shika ! » Lança Ino, entre deux éclats de rire.

Et, en écoutant ce rire, Shikamaru se surprit à penser qu'il ne laisserait personne le lui enlever. Lui, il voulait qu'Ino ne s'arrête pas de rire.

Jamais.

* * *

_A suivre… _

Des commentaires ? XD A vot'bon coeur m'ssieurs dames XD


	5. Epilogue

**Titre :** Etre avec toi

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Hé non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas… snif…

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment

**Couples :** Shika/Ino

**Notes :** Voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire. Je pense que chacun aura deviné ce qui s'y passe ! Ce chapitre est différent des quatre autres au niveau de l'ambiance. Mais je pense que c'est important de montrer le changement. Leur changement. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi l'histoire et pardon pour les mois de retard. Longue vie à eux deux ! ;)

_Chapitre V : Epilogue_

Ino posa la tasse de thé sur la table basse, desserra un peu son kimono pourpre et s'assit. Les jours passaient inlassablement, et la vie qu'elle menait lui convenait. C'était son souhait.

Les feuilles d'automne tombaient lentement, lui rappelant qu'elle venait de fêter ses vingt deux ans.

Elle se leva pour faire un tour dans le jardin. Le temps se refroidissait, et la date tant anticipée se rapprochait inexorablement. La jolie blonde sentait son cœur se serrer un peu à cette pensée. Elle avait attendu si longtemps, et maintenant ce jour qui se rapprochait si vite la laissait penser que cette décision avait été prise quelques semaines auparavant seulement.

Ino avait tant chéri ces premiers jours, ces premières semaines, ces mois qui se sont écoulés, ou elle n'avait à songer qu'à ses diplômes.

Elle arrangea un des bosquets de bambous qui ornaient le jardin. Avec un sourire nostalgique, elle se souvint de sa dernière promotion. Elle avait été reçue dans les premiers au concours, et on lui avait même proposé un poste d'anbu. Ino avait gentiment refusé, préférant être professeur pour avoir un peu de temps pour elle.

Pour tenir le magasin de fleurs. Ce magasin qu'enfant, elle détestait tant surveiller. Ce magasin qui renfermait pour elle tant de magie aujourd'hui. Ce lieu dans lequel elle pouvait, sans difficulté, placer chaque élément du décor les yeux fermés.

Ino avait souhaité appliquer les règles de sa famille. Alors elle était isolée jusqu'à la date. C'en avait été comme ça pour sa mère.

Et en regardant la nuit s'étendre et plonger le jardin dans les ténèbres, elle soupira et rentra, fermant les panneaux derrière elle.

Le thé était devenu froid.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Aïe, Sakura, tu serres trop fort ! »

« Excuse moi, mais je m'y perds avec toutes les ceintures ! Tu tenais vraiment à cet ensemble ? »

« La tradition l'exige, ma belle. Hinata, tu veux bien tenir mes cheveux en l'air, le temps qu'on enfile la dernière robe ? »

« Pas de problèmes. »

Sakura, son travail fini, s'éloigna pour regarder son amie. Ino était ravissante. Elle portait un ensemble de robes crème et vermillon qui lui allait à ravir. Ses longues manches brodées frôlaient gracieusement le plancher. Ses ceintures blanches et ocre retenaient les pans des longues robes en un nœud soigneusement attaché.

Les cheveux d'Ino, étaient relevés en un chignon à l'aide de pinces d'ivoire. Quelques mèches dorées, s'échappaient cependant, coulant dans son dos d'une manière étudiée par la préposée coiffure, Hinata. Cette dernière terminait d'ailleurs son œuvre, s'éloignant à son tour d'Ino pour mieux la regarder.

« Tu es vraiment belle. Je suis jalouse ! » S'exclama Sakura, les joues roses d'excitation.

« Merci Sakura. Maintenant il faut que je sois gracieuse avec, ce qui n'est pas gagné ! Je me suis pourtant entraînée ! » Rit Ino, essayant de ne pas marcher sur ses robes.

Au fond de son cœur, Ino avait envie de pleurer. Elle attendait depuis maintenant tant de temps… Et les heures s'écoulaient terriblement vite. Elle avait peur. Non, elle était terrifiée. Pourquoi avoir accepté les règles de la famille ?

Hinata sourit alors.

« Sois forte, Ino. Tes années d'efforts ont enfin été récompensées. »

Et elle ouvrit le panneau de papier, laissant entrer la lumière du jour.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Selon ce qu'elle avait décidé, Ino passa les quatre heures qui suivirent seule. Et, lorsque Sakura vint la chercher, son cœur chuta dans sa poitrine. Ca y était enfin. La longue attente allait se terminer, et ce qu'elle avait tant souhaité, se concrétiser.

Elle se trouva alors face à son père qui n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je t'emmènerai jusqu'à l'entrée Ino. Ensuite, tu iras seule. »

« QUOI ? Papa, non, tu avais promis de ne pas me laisser ! Tu triches ! C'est contre les lois ! »

« Peut être. Mais tu es une Yamanaka, ma fille. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi pour faire ton chemin, prouve le aujourd'hui. Et puis, tu l'as gagné. Il est à toi. Alors toi seule peux faire ce trajet. » Termina t il dans un sourire.

Ino voulut répliquer, mais son père l'avait déjà entraînée devant le double panneau de papier clos. Elle inspira un bon coup. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« Je suis très fier de toi. Tu as été très courageuse, ma fille. »

Et il ouvrit en grand les portes de papier, anéantissant enfin l'ultime barrière qu'Ino avait tant détestée. Réalisant enfin le souhait de sa fille. Lui rendant ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.

Et la personne assise dans le fond de la salle se retourna.

Le temps se suspendit alors.

Un rossignol chanta.

Ino ne bougea plus. Son regard venait de croiser le sien. Son regard qui n'avait pas changé pendant tout ce temps. Ses cheveux toujours aussi noirs étaient attachés comme d'habitude, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa moue si digne de lui.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Cela faisait si longtemps, cela faisait deux ans. Et son cœur lui sembla exploser dans la poitrine tant il lui faisait mal.

Alors, celui qu'elle avait attendu se leva lentement.

Et sa voix, qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis deux années entières résonna tendrement :

« Bah alors Ino… Voilà bien longtemps que je ne suis pas passé à la boutique… »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent, et elle sentit des larmes les brûler.

Alors, tandis que Naruto souriait niaisement, Sasuke comptait les invités dans la salle, Sakura pleurait à chaudes larmes, Hinata rajustait son kimono, Lee sortait des mouchoirs, Tenten prenait des photos, Neji regardait les oiseaux par la fenêtre, Choji semblait soulagé, Gaara croisait les bras, Temari lissait ses cheveux, Ino attrapa les pans de sa robe, les relevant assez haut pour pouvoir courir.

Enfin les deux ans d'attente étaient terminés. Tous deux avaient accompli leur devoir, cette loi qu'ils avaient acceptés, cette séparation pendant deux ans jusqu'à ce jour. Ils avaient accepté de se prêter à l'épreuve, sachant que s'ils la passaient, aucune mission de longue durée n'aurait raison d'eux.

Et lorsque les bras de celui qui allait l'épouser se refermèrent sur elle, elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Tadaima, Nara-san. » **(1)**

Alors dans un soupir, elle répondit :

« Okaeri nasai… Shikamaru-kun. »

Et tendrement, il plaça une cosmos dans les cheveux d'Ino.

Ino se mit à rire doucement et chuchota :

« T'es vraiment le meilleur, Shika ! »

Car il voulait qu'Ino ne s'arrête jamais de rire.

_Owari. _

**Note de fin** : J'ai purement imaginé le fait qu'Ino et Shikamaru acceptent de se plier à la règle de ne pas se voir durant deux ans, jusqu'au jour de leur mariage.

**(1)** Je suis rentrée, madame Nara (ben oui puisqu'ils se marient lol)

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici. Merci du fond du cœur !


End file.
